


Maslow's a Fake Bitch

by HyenaHunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Thanks Poe), (just a lil'? but check the endnotes for a summary to see if it's your speed), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Author Clearly Needs Jesus, Barebacking, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Post-Break Up, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaHunny/pseuds/HyenaHunny
Summary: When Rey became Ben Solo's roommate, she cursed herself to live in a tragic situation where she needed sex and wanted Ben Solo - and she couldn’t have him. Because the angry, emo, caveman somehow had managed to get a girlfriend. Ben fucking Solo had a girlfriend and Rey had a terrible goddamn libido and all of it fucking sucked.Could anyone really judge her if she turned to sleeping with one of her friends?Well apparently Ben fucking Solo could.





	Maslow's a Fake Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> i know i'm posting this at THE WORST time with all of those gift fics about to drop but u know what that's okay
> 
> if you're not sure this fic is for you i'mma put a summary in the end notes for your perusal to make sure that you're chill with the going's on in this trash fire! if you're not then like don't read? i can't believe i have to say that?

 

 

Rey was _used_ to wanting things and not being able to have them.

  


When she was a kid she wanted so, _so_ many things - for her parents to come back, for her fosters to be kinder to her, for things to not be as monumentally shitty as they were. But she didn’t get those things. But _did_ she learned a really important lesson: if you want something, you probably won’t get it, so don’t mope and focus instead on getting what you need. Back then her ‘needs’ were food, housing, and education. And she damn well made sure she got that last one.

  


Education was her grappling hook out of that dark place. It made sure that one day Rey would be able to fulfill those basic needs without the help of assholes like Unkar Plutt. So teenage Rey put her goddamn nose to the grindstone (so to speak), graduated with a 4.2 GPA (thank you APs), and went to a pretty fucking great college on a full scholarship.

  


She majored in engineering and minored studio art and she never looked back. She got a good job right out of college and for the first time in her life she had _friends!_ She could get what she needed without anyone else’s help and for someone who had to rely on utter bastards their whole life, that was a big win.

  


As an adult, Rey’s needs varied only a little. She still needed food and housing and with her job, she could afford food! Like food-from-Whole-Foods food! And in terms of housing, she got lucky enough to find a really great apartment - fully furnished besides what would be her bedroom and it was right near her work.

  


The only caveat with the apartment was that it came with a non-negotiable roommate since she was only subletting from the other guy who used to live there before moving in with his girlfriend - Hux. But don’t worry, the mandatory roommate was perfect!

  


Just kidding.

  


He was the fucking _worst._

  


Ben Solo was a complete and utter shit roommate - he was loud, he threw trantrums like a fucking child, he was a priss about stupid things like which way to put in the dirty utensils in the dishwasher. His communication skills were shot to pieces. He was a goddamn _caveman._

  


And holy shit she wanted his cock _so badly._ He might have been a jerk but he was a jerk that walked around shirtless _a lot_ and fun fact: Rey wanted to jump on that thick, organic _slab_ of emo beefcake vagina-first.

  


And that brought her to another need: sex.

  


When Rey was a teenager it didn’t interest her. _School_ interested her. And when she was in college she didn’t have the time to go out and get fucked. But then she graduated and it was like she had been hit on the head so hard by the hormone stick and from then on she was _always_ fucking thirsty. And since she was a fucking control freak when it came to vulnerable situations, it took fucking forever to find someone she both _wanted_ to fuck her and _trusted_ to fuck her.

  


Even then, losing her virginity was not very satisfying. And her encounters in the two years after that (that weren’t with a vibrator) weren’t exactly mindblowing - really the only productive thing that came from those _experiments_ was that she figured out that she really, really didn’t like condoms (thanks birth control) and that she was more flexible than she had previously thought. So at one point she had just kind of given up and entered into a committed relationship with her fingers and sex toys.

  


And it wasn’t a very fulfilling relationship, especially since she started living with Ben.

  


Unfortunate. All of it.

  


And it got even _more_ fucking unfortunate when Ben Solo stomped his way into her life. Because now she was in the utterly tragic situation where she _needed_ sex but only _wanted_ Ben Solo.

  


And she couldn’t have him. Because the angry, emo, caveman somehow had managed to get a girlfriend prior to Rey moving in. Ben _fucking_ Solo had a girlfriend and Rey had a terrible goddamn libido and all of it _fucking sucked._   

  


Could anyone _really_ blame her if she turned to sleeping with one of her friends?

  


Poe had chemistry with anything with a pulse and based on the _detailed_ reports from Jessika, Kaydel, Tallie, Paige, Snap, _and_ Finn, he was a terrific lay. Sure, he was 37 years old while she was only 25 but honestly, she found age differences hot (not like that had anything to do with Ben, _nooo._ ) So Rey figured that if anyone could satisfy her in the place of Ben, it would be Poe. He was nice, he was clean, and he apparently was very onboard with the whole thing. He even promised to only sleep with her while they were together.

  


So they began fucking. Hard. And often. Like basically constantly because even though Poe was 37 he was kind of miraculous when it came to his refractory period and he had a sex drive that topped her own. One time Ben had come home to a partially clothed Poe pounding away at a very naked her from behind. He was… not pleased. Which was pretty fair considering she was bent over the kitchen counter - he was probably just mostly throwing a fit about how _unsanitary_ it was. Still, Rey thought it was a little bit excessive for him to put his fist through the drywall about it.

  


But no matter how often she and Poe fucked it just felt like it wasn’t _enough._ Sure, she came each time because Poe _was_ a great lay and since Rey had a pulse and a sex drive she _was_ attracted to him, but it just kind of felt like they were trying to put out a house fire by throwing  buckets of water on it. At least Poe didn’t seem to notice.

  


She couldn’t help but start to feel a little defeated.

  


Even so, there she was, laying naked on her bed in the middle of a fucking Sunday, her legs wrapped tightly around Poe’s waist as he tried his best to make her come on his cock.

  


“Come on, baby,” he hummed in her ear as he tucked one of his hands between them to circle her clit which felt nice, _okay,_ alright -

  


Rey finally came a bit later (okay, _a lot_ later), twitching only slightly beneath him and letting out a small, pathetic cry she hoped to _god_ Ben wouldn’t hear in through the thin walls of their apartment because there was no way in hell that _anyone_ would hear that and think it was a shout of sexual ecstasy.  

  


She was so zoned out from _that_ mortifying thought that it totally surprised her when Poe shouted her name and stilled over her, his face buried in the crook of her neck as his cock throbbed inside of her, filling her with his cum. “ _Fuck,_ Rey.” He held himself above her for a bit as his prick softened inside of her before he pulled out and rolled over to lay beside her.

  


They kind of just lay there in silence for a beat while his spend trickled out of her along with her dignity.   

  


“Rey?” Poe broke the silence.

  


“Yeah?”

  


“I don’t think this is working.” He sat up abruptly, grabbing a bit of her sheets to wipe their mixed slick off of his cock. Nice. Poe began to redress quickly and Rey felt fucking _dazed_. Rey finally found it in her to get up just as Poe sat back down on the bed to pull on his boots.

  


Rey padded over to stand in front of him, still completely bare because for all of her late blooming she had _never_ felt uncomfortable naked.

  


“It’s not that I don’t like you or like fucking you,” he explained, not unkindly, as he finished lacing up. “Believe me, for someone who’s only slept with three people you are _very_ talented. _And_ you’ve got one of the tightest cunts I’ve ever fucked and that’s saying something.”

  


Most people might get kind of uncomfortable at Poe’s casual confession of having a kind of prodigious number of sexual partners but Rey just didn’t care. It didn’t really matter to her that she was now eskimo sisters with pretty much their entire friend group. Poe didn’t have cooties (and he literally had a blood panel to prove it.)

  


“Then why don’t you want to stick your cock in my ‘tight cunt’ anymore?” she prodded a bit playfully, nudging him gently with one foot.

  


Poe stood and rested his hands on her hips, giving her one of those dashing Poe smiles. “Because you don’t _want_ me to, babygirl.”

  


“I -” she began to protest but Poe cut her off by kissing her - tonguing her, really - and Rey thought, _hey this might as well happen,_ and cupped at his crotch which was already a little hard again because _of course_. But Poe pulled her hand away.

  


“Nope,” he tsked, “not happening right now. I don’t fuck people who don’t want to give my cock their undivided attention and _you_ my dear definitely want to fuck Ben Solo.”

  


“I-I do _not,_ ” Rey quickly stuttered, her mind suddenly running through a million different ways to distract Poe from _that_ topic - the _Ben Solo_ topic. Rey was just about to flop down on the bed belly-first, stick her ass in the air, and say ‘Fuck me hard, Daddy’ ( _he’d fall for that, the sucker_ ) when Poe cupped his hands around his mouth and crowed -

  


“REY WANTS TO FUCK BEN SOLO.”

  


That was deeply accurate but no one needed to know that! Fuck!

  


“ _SHHHH_ he might hear you!” she hissed, looking to her closed bedroom door as if any moment Ben would charge in and throw a copy of _The Scarlet Letter_ at her head and move out.

  


But Poe just smiled, the bastard. “Oh, he _definitely_ heard me. But if doesn’t pan out and you get over him, my cock is already missing your tight little snatch. Alrighty then.” He clapped his hands together and gave her a quick grandma peck on the cheek as if he hadn’t just painted her fucking vagina with his semen like, five minutes ago. “I’ll see you at brunch at the Tico’s on next Sunday!”

  


He all but _strolled_ out of her room, kicking the door mostly closed behind him. Rey waited to hear the front door slam before she let out a loud laugh because lord knows Poe didn’t need the ego boost. What a fucking weirdo. Well. Ben wouldn’t be breaking up with his hot girlfriend anytime soon so she figured she’d just corner Poe in the Tico’s bathroom next Sunday and have him fuck her on the sink until she felt at least a _little_ better. With a shrug she turned to walk to her bathroom -

  


And didn’t make it even five steps before she heard a deep voice ring out from behind her.

  


“Did he mean it?”

  


Rey whipped around to see Ben fucking Solo leaning in her doorway, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed and _oh my god she was naked and dripping with her friend’s cum._ But you know what? There was no way _in hell_ she was going to let that embarrass her when it was _Ben_ who had invaded _her_ personal space.

  


So in a power move to rival most, Rey - naked and cum-leaking and internally mortified on an _atomic level_ \- took a page from Poe’s book and very casually strolled out of her room, shoulder-checking Ben on her way out.

  


“Mean what?” she asked as she sauntered into the kitchen.

  


Ben _immediately_ followed close behind with those stupid, long, _muscular_ legs whose thighs she wanted to - “Mean it when he said you want to fuck me,” he said, blunt and annoyed, from right behind her as she grabbed a bottle of her favorite cheap white wine from the fridge.

  


“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Ben,” Rey sighed, trying _desperately_ to sound casual as she poured herself a shallow glass. But she knew she was failing when she felt his body heat behind her - _right_ behind her - and she couldn’t help but rub her thighs together even though friction was a little impossible considering what a wet mess she was down there. She watched as his big hands came to rest on the counter, bracketing her, trapping her, really, and turned slowly.

  


He was right fucking there. Standing in front of her, so close she could see every beauty mark, how thick his lashes were, how fucking _delectable_ his lips looked. It was _distracting_ to say the least. But he drew her back into focus by speaking.

  


“I heard what your short fucktoy said. And when he was walking out he told me that you have - and I fucking _quote_ \- ‘a steel trap of a pussy that I should treasure or give back to him.’” Ben blatantly let his eyes begin to roam down her body. “I can take context clues, Rey. I’m not always a fucking idiot.”

  


What could she even say to that? It was like her mind went completely blank, like her brain had just taken a day off because this shit was just too much. The only thing she could think to do was to raise her glass to her lips and take a -

  


“ _What the fuck, Ben?”_ she seethed, slamming her now empty glass of wine on the counter. That’s right. Ben had fucking tipped the glass and made her spill all of it onto her chest. At least she wasn’t wear a shirt for it to stain.

  


Rey was about to give Ben a telling off of _epic_ proportions when he pressed one of his hands on her naked chest and _fuck_ it almost spanned her chest it was so big. She stopped breathing as he began to rub the spilled wine all over her tits, brushing her hard nipples with his fingers in turns.

  


“ _Fuck,”_ she gasped. He nipples had never been so fucking sensitive in her _life._ Rey almost cried out when Ben lifted her by the backs of her thighs and _carried_ her to their dining table but she was pretty sure she was too shocked to do anything but pant. He promptly sat her down on the table’s ledge, hunched over, and began to _lick_ the wine off of her tits, laving the undersides of her breast before _sucking_ on her nipples so hard she was sure she’d be bruised. By the time he pulled away they were a pretty blood-flushed color and puffier than she had ever even thought _possible._ She didn’t think she could get more turned on - but was immediately turn on as he dropped to his knees between her open thighs.

  


“What are you doing?” she asked, nervous and knowing exactly what it must have looked like down there.

  


Ben looked up at her with dark eyes, his hands now wrapped around her ankles like he was preparing to stop her from clapping her legs shut. “I’m going to clean your cunt, Rey. I’m going to get all of _his_ cum out of you, and then I’m going to replace it with my own. Obviously,” he said simply before just _burying_ his tongue in her center. She was right about the ankles thing - he spread her open like a Thanksgiving bird ready for stuffing. He started by lapping up the cum on her thighs, working until every trail of Poe’s cum was gone from her skin, swallowed up by _him_ . And then, _oh then_ , he began to work at her fuck-swollen cunt, which was still deliciously sensitive from the pounding it had been given by Poe’s prick. He dragged his thick tongue in hard licks from the bottom of her slit to her hardened clit.

  


As weird as it sounds, Rey desperately didn’t want to come - not after Ben had only been making contact with her pussy for like two minutes; it would be too embarrassing, especially since she was getting that feeling she only got when she was edging herself with her vibrator for hours, the feeling that meant -

  


“ _Fuck!”_ She came. Harder than she had in a long time. She just couldn’t _help_ but -

  


“You just fucking drenched my face with your cum, Rey,” Ben said, his voice low. Rey didn’t even want to look down, she was so mortified. But went he stood up and she saw his face - his liquid-shined _beautiful_ face - he looked goddamn beatific. He reached down to pull his shirt off (and _fuck those abs, Ben Solo is shredded_ ) and roughly wiped his face dry, smiling all the while. “This shirt is never going to be washed again,” he groaned as he sat it on the table beside her.

  


Rey didn’t even have a chance to be snarky before he picked her up - _again_ \- like she was nothing. He sat down on the couch and moved Rey into place on his lap so she was straddling him, her pussy pressed against where his cock was _straining_ to get out of his sweatpants. Rey ground her hips down and smiled as he started to suck bruises into her neck. For some reason she suddenly felt like she was forgetting something. Weird.

  


He lifted her a bit, one strong arm around her waist, as he pulled his dick out of his pants. Holy shit he was… Proportionate. She sat back a bit to watch his cock throb and strain towards her bare cunt. In what world did Rey _not_ reach down to gently stroke the underside of his shaft.

  


“You do realize that I have a room, right? And a bed that looks _way_ comfier than yours,” she purred as she thumbed at his frenulum and goddamn she reveled in the harsh gasp she got out of him.

  


He managed to smirk through his subsequent moan. “I’m not fucking you in your room until I have the chance to burn the sheets you fucked _him_ on. I don’t even wanna _think_ about you with another person.” Ben began to kiss her deeply and Rey froze.

  


Another person.

  


His girlfriend.

  


“Oh fuck, _fuck._ ” Rey pulled her hand away from his cock like it was a cross and she was a fucking vampire. She tried to climb out of his lap but he stopped her, wrapping his strong arms about her waist tightly and pulling her forward till her clit brushed against the base of his cock.

  


“What’s wrong?” He tried to catch her eyes but no fucking way. She buried her face in her hands.

  


“You have a girlfriend.”

  


“Oh yeah,” he said dumbly, his grip not letting up _at all_ , “I guess I do.”

  


Rey was about to give him a piece of her goddamn mind about _that_ bullshit response but before she could Ben was suddenly leaning forward with one arm still holding her and the other reaching for something on the coffee table. He grabbed whatever it was and looked at it over her shoulder - Rey _tried_ to twist her head around to get a glimpse but had no luck in seeing what it was.

  


Then he pulled back, resting against the couch again before tucking the thing between his shoulder and his ear. _His phone._

  


_FUCK._

  


She made to grab it but he was too fast, capturing both of her wrists holding them to her sides.

  


“What the fuck are you doing?” she hissed.

  


“Calling her,” he said simply. She was about to protest when he let go of her wrists, darted one hand between them, and _promptly_ pushed two of his thick fingers inside of her. And Rey had _zero_ idea of how he did it but Ben immediately located her g-spot on her front wall and began massaging it _perfectly._ Her protests died on her tongue and were replaced by soft keens of pleasure.

  


“Hey Bazine,” Ben said, looking Rey straight in her eyes. And smirking. The fucker. He began to swirl her clit with his thumb as his other arm wrapped around her waist again. “You know how you’ve been ‘secretly’ cheating on me with that old bastard Canady?” Rey _gaped._ And Ben just arched an eyebrow at her as if to say _see?_ “Well,” he continued, abruptly pulling his fingers from her twat and taking himself in hand, “ _that’s_ why I’ve always insisted we use condoms _and_ why I never leave any of my stuff at your place. And I want you to know that I just licked my roommate’s pussy clean of her friend’s cum.”

  


Ben gave her an almost evil smirk. Then he lifted her up, positioned his cock at her entrance, and fucking _impaled her._ Rey let out a loud, inadvertent shout of pleasure that Bazine _must_ have been able to hear over the phone. _Fuck._ Ben also moaned and began to work her up and down on his prick and Rey had never felt so. Fucking. Full.

  


He seemed to compose himself for a second - long enough to say, “Now I’m working her - _fuck, Rey -_ on my cock. So I _think_ that makes us even. Bye.” He took his phone from it’s precarious perch and pressed ‘END’ and tossed it on the couch beside them.

  


She wasn’t sure there was a time where she had felt so shocked and annoyed at his actions. Granted this didn’t stop her from placing her hands on his shoulders and beginning to fucking _bounce_ on his cock but still. “That was so - _fuck yes, right there_ \- mean,” she scolded as she kissed and nipped at his pulse point. “It was _mean,_ ” Rey tilted herself backwards to change the angle, “You can’t just _say_ that to her.”

  


“I didn’t,” he reached between them again and began to rub her clit roughly, “I said it to her voicemail box.”

  


_What the fuck?_

  


“ _You bastard -”_

  


He interrupted her by grabbing the back of the couch with his free hand and using the leverage to fuck up into her. “She was - _that’s it, I love that sound -_ cheating on me for six months, she was gonna break up with me as soon as he - _ah, your cunt is magical -_ left his wife.”

  


“Then why did - _fuck, your cock is gets so deep in me -_ you stay with her?”

  


“You were in a relationship - _hnngg_ \- I would have gotten lonely and - _fuck, fuck, fuck -_ sad.” He leaned in to kiss her and she let him, _damn,_ she let him. Rey felt him smirk against her lips before he started to bite at her neck again. “ _God_ ,” he moaned against the column of her neck, “your fucktoy was right, you do have such a tight cunt. I’m kind of shocked you can fit all of me in there.”

  


Rey let out a whimper at his words and felt herself tighten even more around his prick. It was fucking _spectacular_ how he stretched her even after Poe had been in her less than an hour ago like _fuck_ he was ruining her.

  


When she said as much he pulled his digits from her clit and slowed her bouncing with a tight grip on her waist, forcing her to really _feel_ every inch of him. “ _Good,_ ” he growled. Ben nipped at her bottom lip and kissed her, swallowing the sound of her desperate, soft keening. “Because there’s no way in hell you’re fucking that other guy again. You’re gonna _live_ on this cock.”

  


“ _Yes,_ ” she moaned and when had she been this fucking agreeable? “I’m gonna visit you during my breaks during the day and _fuck_ I’m going to have you get me sloppy with your cum so you can fuck through it as soon as you get home. _Fuck - “_

  


Ben let out a guttural groan and after that they simply just _couldn’t_ talk, only move and rock against each other, Ben’s fingers playing with her clit while Rey tangled her hands in his hair and licked at his pulse again. It wasn’t long before Rey _came_ , her ears ringing and her sanity unraveling and goddammit _this_ was what she was waiting for, _this_ was all she needed.

  


As soon as she made it through her aftershocks it didn’t take Ben long to follow her, thrusting into her fucked-out pussy until she felt him swell and flood her with the cum that should have been there all along.

  


Ben carried her to his bed so they could rest before they _inevitably_ went for another round, he sore cunt be damned, and Rey couldn’t help but feel satisfied.

  


Like she had all she needed.

  
  
Fucking _finally._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all even want to read this? did y'all even like this? no? that's okay it filled my need for casual damerey/for realz reylo but comment for lulz
> 
> this fic was inspired by [this](http://wheresthefuckingexit79.tumblr.com/post/170735688804/i-cant-even-imagine-th-weird-smut-prompts-you)!
> 
> so thanks kinky anon in daxcat79's inbox and thanks [daxcat79](http://wheresthefuckingexit79.tumblr.com/) for existing! if you read this i am SO sorry
> 
> a trashy summary:
> 
> rey wants to fuck ben (her roommate) but ben has a girlfriend (bazine) and rey doesn't want to be a homewrecker so she casually fucks poe. after they fuck and he comes in her poe is like "i like you but are you aware that you want to fuck your roommate? cuz u do." he leaves, they're still friends, he doesn't take it personally, it's all good
> 
> ben hears all this, rolls up, eats poe's cum out of rey then rey is like "hold up u have a girlfriend" and ben is like oh right and he calls her up and leaves this voicemail (i know, my son is trash) as he's having rey ride his cock that's like i know u have been cheating on me and fyi i just ate my roommate out so we even okay girl bye
> 
> and then they bang and they live happily ever after.
> 
> my tumblr is [hyenahunny](http://hyenahunny.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drag me there


End file.
